


Drunk and Disorderly

by LordofLezzies



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordofLezzies/pseuds/LordofLezzies
Summary: Addison gets into a bar fight, Meredith has to pick her up
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Addison Montgomery
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a companion piece to this if you're interested. I hope you enjoy

It was 2:37 as Meredith opened her eyes fumbling blindly for her phone. Her wife wasn’t in bed next to her which was unexpected. She wasn’t on call and their kids were all in bed, so why the hell was her phone ringing? Her hand finally made contact with the buzzing device and she answered groggily.

“Hello?”

“Meredith? I need you to pick me up.” Meredith bolted up in bed at Addison’s voice.

“Where are you? Are you okay? What happened?” The questions tumbled out as she practically jumped out of bed and turned the lamp on to look for her shoes.

“I’m at the police station, the officer said he knew you,” she sighed and Meredith shook her head.

“Now I know to be annoyed and not worried,” she grumbled, “What the hell did you do?”

“Can you just come and pick me up Mer?” Addison groaned to avoid answering.

“Give me twenty minutes,” she huffed before hanging up.

“Mommy?” The bedroom door was pushed open and Zola stood there, “what’s wrong?” Her twelve year old asked.

“I have to go pick Addison up,” Meredith answered. “Go back to bed Zo, I’ll be back soon.”

“Is she okay?” Zola asked softly.

“It’s nothing for you to worry about,” Meredith tried to lead her daughter back to bed, but Zola was not budging. 

“Mom,” she whined. Meredith just shook her head. Zola always knew when something was wrong. She has slept with Meredith when Derek was away in DC, and when she was pregnant with Ellis. Zola knew something wasn’t right and she worried.

“Zola, back to bed, it’s the middle of the night, and you need to sleep, I’ll be back, and your aunt is down the hall if you need anything. Okay?” Her daughter nodded and reluctantly allowed her to tuck her in and kiss her forehead. “I love you,” she whispered from the doorway before slipping out. She popped down the hall to let her sister know that she was going out and would return shortly.

Fifteen minutes later she found herself outside of a police station she was too familiar with as a result of Derek’s reckless driving. She recognized the officer at the front desk. He was the same officer who from more than a decade ago and he recognized her and smiled.

“You have a thing for the bad ones huh?” He chuckled.

“What did she do?” Meredith groaned.

“Drunk and disorderly, she got into a fight with another doctor, please don’t leave her here,” he sighed as he handed her a clipboard. She rolled her eyes as she filled out paper work and added her signature to several lines, and then Addison was hers. Addison had the decency to look embarrassed as Meredith lead her to the car. The redhead climbed into the passenger seat as Meredith started the car, and the moment Meredith turned to look at Addison the redhead visibly flinched.

“My wife, drunk and disorderly on a Tuesday night, no a Wednesday morning, what the hell has gotten into you? A bar fight?” She huffed in exasperation. Addie finally turned to look at her.

“I’m sorry,” she sounded so small, and Meredith reached out to take her hand. 

“I know.” She held her wife’s hand as they drove home. “We’ll pick up your car in the morning.” Meredith said once they arrived at home and Addison nodded.

“Mer?” Addison questioned timidly as Meredith unlocked the front door. She turned to look at Addie and the redhead bit her lip nervously. “How mad are you?” Meredith smiled.

“Oh you’ll be groveling for at least a month,” Addison gulped nervously in response. “You should have called Alex to come and pick you up.” Addison’s eyes went wide. “Please tell me you weren’t fighting with Alex,” Meredith nearly yelled. Addison shook her head in response.

“The new pediatric surgeon is an asshole, and an idiot and I should have clawed his stupid eyes out,” Addison hissed. It was then that Meredith noticed her wife’s normally immaculate nails were a mess. She shook her head.

“Is that what you tried to do?” Addison nodded. “Okay we’re going to get you cleaned up and tucked into bed, and when you’ve cleared your head we’ll talk about this.” Addison nodded and they went upstairs. Meredith sat Addison down and filed her jagged nails and cleaned and bandaged a few scratches she had on her arms. “I love you Addie,” Meredith whispered as they both slipped under the covers. 

“Thank you for coming to get me, I am so sorry that I put you through that tonight, I,” Addison cried and Meredith wrapped her arms around her.

“I know,” she whispered and she held Addison until she fell asleep.


	2. Grovelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her drunken shenanigans Addison is left to grovel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So OMG I was blown away by the feedback ❤️ so thank you all so much
> 
> I was actually inspired to write this part before the first part when I was untying all of the little knots to my brother's weighted blanket cover, and those things are pure torture.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this part

It was Sunday morning and Addison was making breakfast while Alex sat at the island.

“I really thought Meredith would have you groveling in other ways,” he snorted and she rolled her eyes as Meredith walked into the kitchen.

“No, she gets to do all the thankless things I usually do, like the kids laundry and the grocery shopping. It isn’t fun washing everyone’s weighted blankets is it Addie?” Meredith asked. She had gleefully watched Addison struggle to untie dozens of tiny knots to remove and wash the covers for Zola, Henry, and Bailey’s blankets. Meredith had helped her retie them once the covers were washed, but she’d still enjoyed making her wife do the things she always did.

“Don’t give her any ideas Karev,” Addison groaned as she flipped pancakes.

“She thinks because I can’t cook, I should do all of the grocery shopping. Did you know that when you have 4 kids they don’t all like the same thing Alex?” It was a rhetorical question, but Alex shook his head regardless.

“Look, I don’t want to get into this with the two of you,” he tried.

“Or that when your wife isn’t in bed at 2:30, because she’s been arrested for drunk and disorderly conduct, and got into a bar fight with a colleague, she shouldn’t complain about doing the grocery shopping or laundry,” Meredith continued.

“She’s never going to let me live that down Alex,” Addison grumbled as she turned the coffee pot off.

“You did drunkenly claw at a colleague’s eyes in a bar after work Addison,” Alex said matter of factly.

“And if I hadn’t lost a patient because of his negligence and incompetence, I would have been sober and successful,” Addison growled. They both ignored her remark.

“How long are you planning to keep this up?” Alex asked.

“Oh at least a month,” Meredith sat down next to her friend and grabbed a slice of bacon while her wife huffed in frustration. “My car is due for an oil change next week Addie,” Meredith smirked.

“What have I gotten myself into?” Addison mumbled under her breath and she plated the pancakes and 4 sets of feet thundered into the kitchen. She smiled as she handed them each a plate with two pancakes and two slices of bacon and a piece of toast. Their four children sat down at the table with their food and Meredith slid up next to Addison. “I should have called someone else to pick me up.”

“Oh who else were you going to call? Were you going to call Alex after you tried to remove the eyes of the new pediatric surgeon?” Meredith asked with her arms folded across her chest. Addison shook her head.

“God I don’t know, but you’re making more out of my drunken mistake then that idiot’s unfitness to be a surgeon, let alone a doctor,” Addison groaned and Meredith inhaled deeply. The case had hit too close to home for her, and yes she was taking it harder than she probably should have, but if that idiot hadn’t just brushed the symptoms off, if he’d called for a consult, not been an ignorant man. She was still infuriated. To lose a thirteen year old girl, one that Addison had delivered in what felt like another lifetime, back in New York. Months of a doctor telling her she was overreacting, she should have killed him. Meredith placed her hands on her shoulders, and Addison tried to focus on beautiful blue eyes, eyes she could get lost in, eyes she had gotten lost in.

“I know,” Meredith whispered. “Your caring heart and sensitivity are very attractive traits, I know you would have done everything in your power for that girl, I get it, but at the same time I don’t understand what possessed you to get into a bar fight with a coworker, and I am still angry that I had to leave our children in the middle of the night to retrieve you from jail,” Meredith huffed. “I thought you had more sense than that!”

“I know,” Addison said sheepishly.

“Don’t worry,” Meredith whispered, “I have some fun groveling planned for you too.” Alex chuckled as Addison’s cheeks burned.

“It’s like having 6 children with the two of you sometimes,” Addison huffed as she turned away from the pair to wash the dishes that Meredith usually washed.

“You love us though,” they said in unison and Addison turned around to roll her eyes at them.

“Of course I do,” she huffed. It was going to be a long month.


End file.
